For performing pipe and sewer inspections, respectively, it is known to use so-called sewer and pipe, respectively, inspection systems, which may be introduced into the sewer and drainage pipe, respectively, and may be moved, for example, may be displaced within the sewage pipe. The sewage pipe inspection systems may comprise an image acquisition means, for example, a camera and a video camera, respectively, which, for example, may be arranged on a carriage of the sewage pipe inspection system. Instead of or additionally to a camera and a video camera, respectively, tools, for example, pliers, a claw, or milling means may be arranged.
The camera and the video camera, respectively, as well as the tools may be arranged rotatably around their longitudinal axes or pivotally at the carriage of the sewage pipe inspection system. During recording of images and video images, respectively, by means of the camera and video camera, respectively, it is desirable to display the image which has been taken or the video images which have been taken independently from the rotational angle of the camera or the video images which have been taken independently from the rotational angle of the video camera in the correct position. In prior art, it is provided for images which have been taken in a skewed manner which may be available in digital form to be rotated by, for example, transforming the image data in order to obtain an image in the correct position. This, however, has the disadvantage that when using a rectangular image sensor, after a rotation of the image, there no longer is the entire image information present in the rotated image. Further, the rotation of images is CPU-intensive which, in particular, for video images, is disadvantageous, if these have to be rotated almost in real time.
In case tools are arranged on the carriage of the sewage pipe inspection system, then it is desirable that the tool may be rotated independently of the receiving device for the tool.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention, to at least partially avoid the disadvantages known from prior art and to provide solutions which enable to always display images which have been taken in the correct position, and to rotate and pivot, respectively, tools independently of their tool receiver.